play my music
by nashi.nashelly
Summary: jasonxoc. when they go back to camp rock they find their old friend. better than sounds. rated m for safty. slash
1. prolog

**_A camp rock fan fiction _**

**_Disclamir: i do not own Jonas brothers or any charcter from the movie rest are mine_**

**_sorry if it sux_**

**Prolog**

"Jason you said you would be there" said May

"I told you I was sorry" said Jason

"Dude why did you chose Tess" said Shane

_At camp rock drama over the girl that was forgotten three years ago will happen again_

"Look at her she has the voice but not the guts to show it" said Jason

_Jason has to go back to memory lane when all hope for May is lost. But now fame is all that matters and his heart that was set for the 14 year old was all lost. A blond has it. _

"May….. Tried to die." Said Nate

_All Tess wanted was for her mom to be happy about it. She would do anything to get even if it meant to kill for it. _

_This is the untold story of the girl that waited three years for her love to come back only to find out that she was forgotten._

"Its time for you to get your act together Jason I already did, now it's your turn. Make things right with you and May cause that's all that should matter" said Shane

"Look for answers in your heart. Tell her how you truly feel then things will be right between the two of you" said Mitchi

"Tess is just playing with you, you don't matter a thing to her. Open your eyes" Said Caitlyn

**Pleas review and tell me were i can improve thank you -nashi**


	2. Chapter 1 confrontment

**i dont own any characters from the movie thankyou plz review**

**Chapter 1: confrontment**

"Did you hear all of Connect 3 is hear" said Tess

My head shot up. Three years ago I had met Shane here. And I had found my love of three years Jason.

"Agh what kind of stupid outfit is that" said Tess

I looked down. I was wearing light skinny jeans with chains hanging off the sides and black shirt with a light blue tank top over it my black gloves with my classic black high top converse. If you saw me from afar you would think I was a boy my hair was short and straight (it looks like Kevin's when he had it straight) my dark green eyes hidden with black eyeliner. Not that it matter all that did was music. I looked down to myself sadly feeling self-conscious.

"Okay campers time to sign up for classes" said Brown

Every one went to chose classes but I need to see if it was true that Jason would be hear.

"Brown is it true Shane, Nate, and Jason are going to be hear" I asked

"May, Yes they are going to teach classes, why do you ask"

"There was a rumor I wanted to make sure thank you"

I took the classic singing and guitar skills with Shane and Nate. I would surprise Jason. It was three years ago that we had made a friendship that we said wouldn't matter if one of us became famous. I went to the cabin that I would share with girls called Mitchi, Lola, and Caitlyn. They seemed like nice people. Although I was to shy to join there conversation and Opening Jam was long passed. Night time was hear and the moon shown high up. I grabbed my guitar and went to the lake. To play my soul out.

I began to play keep holding on

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go _

_No, I won't give in_

"Wow that was good but you have to go to your cabin if you don't want to get in trouble" said a guy's voice

"What time is it" I said

"Midnight" he said

"I'm sorry"

I got up and began to walk toward my cabin when I saw his face

"Shane" I whispered

"wow I thought you were a guy I couldn't see you right and now you're a girl wow that's a shock then why would a guy sing that, go to your cabin before I tell Brown" Shane said

"You don't remember me do you Shane" I said looking up to see his face and he could see mine had black streaks from my tears and eyeliner.

"Are you…"

"….May"

"Oh my god, come here" he said hugging me tight and kissing the top of my head "we thought we wouldn't see you anymore after we became connect 3."

"Shane please tell me Jason remembers me, tell me the truth" I said now sobbing we were sitting under the tree and I was sitting on his lap while he hold me and I cried onto his chest. I thought I would never see him again that he had forgotten me.

" I don't know to be honest, I know for sure Nate does cause the first thing he said to me when we got here was that he hoped you came" he said now rubbing my back trying to comfort me while I cried on seeing my old friend. Hey who can blame me I mean I hadn't seen him in three years. "You have changed a lot; I mean you have short hair for starters you were makeup and your eyes look sadder." He said. I looked up to see his eyes. "And you've gotten taller; you also make me want to do this." He said leaning in to kiss me it was just a quick kiss.

"Shane im sorry" I said looking down and blushing "but I like Jason"

"I know but I missed you so much I had to do that" he said smiling. He then lifted my chin and wiped away my tears. I smiled something that was a change for me. "Why don't we stay out hear don't you think" he said hugging me closer so I wont get cold

"Shane, you haven't changed a bit have you" I said hugging him "You only act like a jerk when your on TV in my opinion." I said closing my eyes "and now we have to sleep"

Shane looked at me before leaning back and closing his eyes to go to sleep holding his friend in his eyes. If Mitchi got mad it wouldn't matter because they were only friends and that's all that it would be.

"SHANE MAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled a very angry Brown

"I want pancakes" I said trying to rub sleep out of my eyes

"Hey that sounds good" he said waking up

"Wow three years and you two are still heavy sleepers nothing better have had happen hear" Brown said a little bit calmer

I got up and handed my hand to help Shane to help him up. Which he took. We got up and went to my cabin. And sat on my bed. "Wow Brown thinks badly of you" I said looking for something to wear

"Yeah I mean we just talked" he said

"Come on pop star you need to go get ready for hip pop" I said throwing him my over shirt that I was wearing.

"wow calm down no stripping until Jason is hear" he said laughing while I gave him an evil stare "hey are you taking hip pop" he said

"You know I don't dance and like hip pop I would die there" I said walking towards the bathroom

"Were are you going"

"To get ready I have guitar while you teach hip pop and don't tell Jason I'm hear I want to surprise and act like an annoying fan girl"

"Fine" he said walking out

I began to get ready. After my shower I changed to black skinny jeans with a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt with a black long v necked t-shirt that fit me kind of baggy over it. My black converse and, my choker that they had given me. I had skipped breakfast due to the fact that I had gotten up late with Shane. I got there early and saw Nate already there.

"Please tell me you're not a screaming girl" he said with his back to me

"I don't know are you a screaming boy when you'll see me" I said smiling at him

"May" he said shocked

"Nate" I said

He walked over to me and hugged me so tight I thought that I was going to break. "Hey I need to breath" I choked out

"Oh sorry, its just that I'm so happy you came back. We have to tell Shane. No Jason. We have to tell both" he said garbing my hand and taking me out the door

"Nate, Shane already knows"

"What he didn't tell me I'm going to kill him" he said going to his Hip Pop class. He walked in Shane "I need to talk to you."

"Cant it wait, im in the middle of class Nate" Shane said in a low voice

"Why didn't you tell me she was hear" Nate said

"I hadn't gotten the chance and shouldn't you be teaching class"

"Oh that's right excuse me people"

Nate went to his class to find that he was ten minutes late. "Im sorry class, I had to take care of something" he said it looking at me and I just smiled at it. "Wow there is only five people in this class" he said looking at all of us. Most people right now where with Shane and then it would be break till all of the hip pop people took this class.

"So Nate what are we going to do" some girl in the back asked

We began doing the classic when we were done we were let go which was twenty minutes early.

"So how did it go with Shane" I said staying back

"He kicked me out due to the fact that class had start"

"Aw poor Nate, I told you though"

"So where were you during opening jam?"

"Cabin"

"Where did you see Shane then?"

"I was out at the lake and he told me to go to the cabin, we fell asleep under the tree when Brown came out and began yelling at us so that's also why we skipped breakfast" I said "come on lets go to the kitchen im hungry" he just laughed "what" I said

"you haven't changed other than you physical appearance, other than that you're the same girl I met three years ago" he said garbing apart of my hair, but I miss your long hair" he said looking at me sadly

"Jason liked my long hair to but no matter how much I tried to get over him I couldn't, so I tried to get rid of the things that I could remember him by, so I cut it to try and get over him knowing that it would be hard for him to remember me" I said looking down

"You're still in love with him aren't you, yet he is too blind to see that you were always there for him when we were here." He said "come on lets go get some food"

We walked to the kitchen and we saw Caitlyn and Mitchi.

"Nate, what are you doing here" Caitlyn said. "Wait who is she" she said looking at the fact that his arm was around my waist

"Caitlyn this is May I met her here three years ago" he said removing his arm

"That's all that it better be Nate"

"Nate I should go, oh and don't tell Jason im here okay" I said leaving. But I could here

"Caitlyn im not cheating on you okay"

"nate that was rude towards Caitlyn" said Mitchi "im going to tell Shane I hope you know that he will be very upset"

I had already made things bad for him but now it was time to say hello to Jason. I made my way to his cabin were he was very into his guitar playing to notice that I sat behind him. I put my hand over his and rested my head on the back of his shoulder.

"What are you doing" Jason said looking at me

"Im sorry" I said softly and lifted my head to see his face. It hadn't changed a bit only his hair.

"May is that you" he said shocked

"Yes" I said resting my head on his shoulder again

"why are you here" he said leaning his head and closing his eyes and his other hand found mine and he moved away leaving the cabin and leaving me there with my tears. as walked away.

**cliffhanger... any ways thankyou for reading-nashi**


	3. Chapter 2 the honest truth

**i dont own anyone from the movie**

**please review and be honest**

**Chapter 2: the honest truth**

I stayed there crying because he didn't want to see me, and he just ran off. I brought my knees up to my chest and cried unaware of the drama in the kitchen.

Shane's Pov.

I was walking into the kitchen where I saw that Caitlyn and Nate were having a fight. "People you know that we can hear you all the way outside." I said like if it was the smallest thing in world.

"Shane if you saw Mitchi holding another guy what would you do" said Caitlyn

"Let her explain then freak out, oh Nate May is hear" I said

"Okay who's May" Mitchi said

"Oh we met her hear three years ago she was like our best friend, well Im going to see if Jason knows" I said leaving and going to find Jason. My journey was cut short when I saw that he was at the dock with his face in his hands.

"Why did she come back, I told her I never wanted to see her again last year when I saw her" he said

"Jason, I'm guessing you saw May already, and if I may know why you said that to her" I said standing behind him

Jason got up and looked me in the eye "You told her to come didn't you, you jerk, I hate her and you know that" he said angrily

"No I don't know that you hate her, why do you; you two where the best friends that every one thought were dating" I said trying to swallow my anger

"Oh don't play with me Shane" he said trying to get pass me

"What's wrong Jason we thought you would be as happy as all of us were, she was able to smile because of you so until you tell me why you hate her then I'll let you pass"

"Well then you better learn, she's a two faced bitch that made fun of me when I told her that I was in love with Tess. She doesn't approve of us and says that she is using me. I don't care about that I'm in love with her. And if you want to know her words were. JASON SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU SHES A FUCKING BITCH SHES GOING TO USE YOU DUMASS. OH WAIT YOUR TO FUCKING STUPID TO SEE THOSE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU. THOSE WERE HER WORDS" he said walking away

I stayed in shock why did she lose her cool yes she wants him to be happy but I think she also wishes that he can see what she can give him. Wait since when is he with Tess. I walk all the way to the cabin to see a crying May on his bed. "May don't listen to Jason he's a jerk it doesn't matter that he's with Tess" I said hugging her and rocking her back and forth. Then I saw that Nate and Caitlyn were coming. "Shh… there there let it all out" I began to pat her back

"Shane what happen" said a very worried Nate

"Jason" I said looking down "he told me about their relationship and that he's with Tess"

"Okay he does know that he's being used right" said Caitlyn she sat down next to May and began to help her calm down

"Nate lets go out side" May had fallen asleep and I didn't want her to hear "its about time you know about Jason and May" he looked at me weirdly before taking Caitlyn to her cabin and coming back to talk to me.

"So what happen with Jason" he said looking down at the dirt. We were outside by the tree and enjoying the breeze.

"Jason told her about him being in love with Tess so she got upset knowing that Tess doesn't like him that she likes me, of course we all know that he is stubborn and didn't listen to her and she yelled at him and he chose Tess over her." I said looking up

"So he broke her heart and I'm guessing that when he saw her he walked away and left her hanging" Nate said looking up when he saw May getting up he went in and sat down next to her I stayed outside thinking about how Jason and Tess were together. I saw her walk up to me.

"Shane Im sorry" she said looking down. Right then and there she reminded me of the girl that she was back then shy and innocent

"It's not your fault you only want the best for him and his happiness and if it with Tess will then there's nothing we can do about it even if he will get hurt." I said smiling at her

"Your right well I better go to sleep, bye Shane" I kissed her forehead. And walked inside, to see Nate pacing around the room.

"Hey you mind telling me what's going on" I said

"Well it true Tess and Jason are together I went threw their stuff and I found a porn picture that she send to him on his phone." He said sitting down "that's not all there's several of them making out and all"

"we have to make sure May doesn't see those she would be crushed" I said as I began looking for something to change into something to go to sleep "we can deal with Jason in the morning and after all tomorrow we have that Sleepover Jam and I want to sing with May"

"Well that's true" he said as he went to go change in the restroom.

"Jason"

"Shane"

I began to go to bed when Nate came out and began attacking Jason

"So that's all you do walk away after you haven't seen her for a year! Then out of all the stupid thing to do you go out with Tess. SHES INLOVE WITH YOU IDIOT!!" he said slamming him to the wall holding his neck "May only wants you to be happy with someone that will love you too" he said barely above a whisper letting him go looking at the floor "and I wish the best for her".

"If she wants me to be happy then she would forget about me" Jason said coldly

"You're only thinking of yourself you selfish basterd" I said finally losing my cool

"Look im happy that's what she wants then she has it cause I'm happy with her" Jason said

After that we all went to sleep of cores I only wished Jason will only feel a little guilty all that matter was May. Though, I needed to spend time with Mitchi.

May's Pov.

I went back to the cabin were I saw that everyone was sleeping and made my way to the bathroom and took out a razor and took it apart. I stared at the tree blades that were now in my palm and took one. I began to pull up my undershirt sleeve before cutting the pale white skin. First line: for loving Jason. Second line: for ruining our friendship. Third line: for everything my parents and all those that I love have done to me. Fourth and Fifth: for all I have done to people I love. I waited for the blood to stop flowing before to bed. After that I had felt better lightheaded like if nothing matter anymore.

"May wakey, wakey" said a voice

"No I want sleepy"

"Fine I guess I'll tickle you"

"Shane you wouldn't dare"

"want to try"

"I'm up" I said as I threw the covers off me and began searching for something to wear it was easy because today there were no classes so I chose some army green cargo pants a black t-shirt with a purple one over it I put my black elbow length gloves and my checkered black vans on before I went out to see Shane again on my bed asleep. "Okay I take ten minutes to get ready and you fall asleep in those ten minutes so get up"

"Why do I have to?"

"Cause you have to go with Mitchi"

"Oh yea we have a double date with Nate to day" he said getting up and leaving for breakfast "come on". I walked after him not hard to believe but that I was going to follow him around when we got to breakfast I told him if he saw Jason to tell him to go to the lake.

"So why do you want to see me" Jason spoke softly. I was sitting on the dock and letting the wind blow in my face.

"Because I want to let you know that I'm sorry" he sat down besides me

"Nate told me that you love me is it true"

"Yes, and all I want is for you to be happy, and if it's with Tess then its okay" I said leaning my head on his shoulder

"Why didn't you ever tell me" he said as he rested his head on my head

"I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same now I know that you don't"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last year"

"All I want is to be your friend Jason"

"I do as well" his hand found mine and held my hand "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're happy" I said getting up

"Yea it almost lunch time" I laughed this boy always thinks with his stomach. We made our way to the kitchen. Parting because he went with Tess and I went with Shane and Nate. I was with Mitchi and Caitlyn. We were actually having a conversation until is saw Tess kiss Jason right in front of me.

"Shane look back" I mouthed he took a quick glance before getting in his face

"Okay Jason what's your problem" he said

"So what I faked everything I said to May she deserved"

"YOU LITTLE ASS" Shane yelled before he jumped on him and began attacking him.

"Shane" yelled Mitchi

"Fight, fight" was all that was heard around the room. Jason and Shane were fighting. Jason had a busted lip and Shane had a black eye forming. I began trying to hold Shane while Nate hold Jason with help from Caitlyn and Mitchi.

"So that's all that matters right a blond girl that doesn't care about you. Rather than someone that has always been there for you, for three years. And then you lie to her because she only wants the best for you. That's it I can't take it were not friends. You hurt her, you said I was the jerk maybe you should rethink that." Shane said walking away

"So that's it you chose her over me. Tess does care about me more than May would; she wasn't there when I needed her when we met. She walked away like she always does. I hate her. She left me when I needed her so what's so different know" he said wiping the blood from his lip

"She was scared that you didn't feel the same way but you gave up she holds on even if she runs she can love, unlike you. Open your eyes Tess doesn't love you"

"Don't you talk about me like that I care very deeply of Jason" Tess spoke

"I don't believe that but okay" Shane said as he walked out with Mitchi holding his hand and went over to the lake. "Mitchi do you believe in love at first sight" he said pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear

"I fell for you when I first saw you, so yes I do why do you ask"

"I'm in love with you and I don't want to let you go" I said as I kissed her

"I love you too Shane" they stayed there talking and then leaving for the double date.

"Jason" I said to no one in the forest

"_I'm sorry I didn't know someone was hear" I said with my head low my hair was long and up to my waist. That was when I was whole. _

"_No its okay" said a guy "I'm Jason"_

"_I'm May" I spoke softly_

"_That's a nice name, so why are you hear"_

"_Oh, it's a nice place to clear your mind and rest from the drama that Tess Tyler is giving everyone"_

"_Oh, you're that girl right the one that is said to be a witch cause you like black right"_

"_Yea, though it's not true I don't do witchcraft I find it stupid"_

"_So your not as bad as everyone says that you are" I looked up to see his face it was hard because it was late at night._

"_Why are you hear" I said with no emotion it didn't matter he didn't know that I like him_

"_I was thinking about someone"_

"_I see not that it matters, nothing does expect music in my heart"_

"_how do you want people to let you in if you don't seem to care about others. It helps if you let people into your heart I mean if you don't you'll just seem cold and distant from the world" _

"_I get hurt most of the time I have given up on humans the only thing I haven't given up is my love for music and all that matters is that I will one day be able to show it to others" I said walking away from him and into my cabin his words in my head never leavening me that day was the day that I first smiled after what happen to me._

"_Jason" I said that night when I went to the forest_

"_May" he said _

"_I'm going to try and change" I said before leavening _

"_That's the spirit"_

_With that I became the new me and I now I'm that same broken girl_

"I'm going to change again into that girl that you fell in love with so that I can fall in love again, that the honest truth" I said to the sky. The girl that was able to change and fall in love was the person I wanted to be the one that's past didn't hunt her.

**thank you**


	4. Chapter 3 she tried to die again?

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR YOUR SUPPORT (methgirl)and i kindly accept your critsim i'll work on my grammer. Thank you **

**hear is part three of play my music. oh and please review it helps a lot to get me into the story.-nasi.**

**Chapter 3: she tried to kill herself again??**

I made my way to the Sleep Over Jam. Mitchi and Shane we're on the stage singing 'This is me' I smiled at him he was happy and I can tell. Nate and Caitlyn also did an awesome job when Shane came up to me "so are you going to only watch"

"I plan on only singing one song" I said smiling evilly at him

"Can I sing with you?"

"Drop dead you had your moment of fame"

"Aww poor Shane" said Mitchi rubbing his back as he pretended to cry. I laughed as did Mitchi.

"Okay anyone want to sing now" said DeeDee

"I'll go" I said. Began to sing Pieces from Sum 41

_I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

_This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have_

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

_On my own_

_I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

I heard claps and some gasp from my performance not that I care I needed to get out of hear and more with out Shane looking at me. My past was starting to get to me. A lie that I had lived, a secret that not even Shane knew about me. When he was to busy trying to get to the microphone to sing again I took my chance it was time to give it all my life. I went to lake and threw my self in trying to drown when it all happen again.

_My dad had come home drunk that night, he and my mom had there bad days like every parent except theirs were daily fighting a few slaps and punches and at times when he couldn't get to my mom he would hit me. _

"_Daddy" I said in sleepy voice I was only eight when it first happen._

"_May, daddy loves you and he's going to show you how much he does"_

"_Daddy what are you doing" he began to rape me at first I didn't know what had happen but when I was ten I found out that my father had raped me but if I said something he would hurt my mother and that was not an option. I began to slack off at school so when he was angry he wouldn't hit my mom. So after a year of slacking off he got so angry he began to abuse of me and hit me harder and rape me even more._

"_Father stop" I was on the ground of the basement and bruises all over my body cuts from the belt a black eye on my right eye and a busted lip_

"_why don't you listen to your mother she is very upset" he said sending the belt against me I went to the corner with my back to him with my knees to my chest trying to become as small as possible when he got my by my long hair_

"_You will pay you brat" he said he then threw me to room and locked it from outside. A week later was when it all happen. I heard my mom yelling_

"_Tim stop" she yelled_

"_Come on baby lets have sex" I heard my father say that I knew my mother was I danger. I began to try to get out of my room. When I did my mom was on the bed crying while my dad drank his beer._

"_Mother are you okay, don't worry I'll help you" I was going to get pain killers because she had headache she told me. When I turned I saw my father with a gun._

"_Don't move or I'll shoot" he said pointing it to me_

"_Tim don't take this out on May" she said _

_See the truth after some time know my family was having economical problems and my dad was on drugs 24/7 the minute I turned eight. They were going to get a divorce but he didn't want to. That's why he and mom fought almost everything._

"_Oh, Mary, don't try to save her we should have given her up a long time ago don't you think" he said shooting. It hit me in my left arm right above the elbow. I screamed and made a dash for the door in the kitchen I heard more gun shoots so I got a knife and went back._

"_This time I won't miss" he said pointing at me. My mother lay dead in her bed as I stabbed my father in the side over and over again until he was dead. Blood cover my check and the police had broken into the house and looked at the two dead bodies and half dead daughter._

"_She's lost a lot of blood we need to get her into surgery" said the emergency doctor._

_After that I stayed in the hospital for good two months before I had to go to court and explain what had happen at the house. "My mother killed my father when he tried to kill me and he killed her after she stabbed him"_

"_You shall go with your aunt on your mother's side" said the judge_

"_She passed last year" I said with a straight face._

"_Then do you know of other members of your family"_

"_There are some on my father side but since I was eight I haven't seen them and they never approved of me and my mother so I will not go to my fathers side of the family I will go with my grandmother on my mother's side" I said looking down ashamed that I killed my own father._

"_May what's wrong"_

"_I killed my father with the knife" I said looking at my hands "I'm a murder"_

"_May it was under self-defense we saw it with the camera and understand that, you wouldn't want to see your father side of the family after that"_

"_So I will go to my grandmother's right"_

"_Yes, and if you don't pick up the grades I will have to resend you here May"_

"_Thank you I'll be leavening now" I sounded more like an adult rather than the eleven year old I was. The year I spent with my grandmother was when I shut down that part of me. I tried to act like the child I was and make her proud but since she was told that I killed my father it was hard to do. The whole town where I lived knew that I was a killer and that my act was terrible. My childhood was a waste of time. _

I could see the light above the water. I was the child of a killer and had killed the killer and my-self had followed in those foot steps. All that my friends knew is that my parents died when I was young they didn't know that it was crime done by their own daughter. I smiled was he happy was this what he wanted for me to take my own life to try to die. Suddenly I began to lose feeling of my body and my eyes began to when the chocker that my friends had given me fell off and floated. That's all they needed my chocker the last piece that reminded me why I tried to forget that I murder people, that I was a mistake, that all hope was lost again because I only hurt those I love.

Shane's Pov.

"May" I began to look for her when I noticed she wasn't at the Sleep Over Jam. Though I wasn't having much luck that was until I saw her choker. "You wouldn't dare I" I said as I jumped into the lake and began to look for the green eyed girl. There she was her eyes closed but the thing that scared was that there was a true smile on her face. I grabbed her hand and began to take her to shore that's when I remembered I couldn't do CPR. "BROWN" I yelled.

"Shane it's the middle of the night- OH MY GOODNESS" he said and began to give May CPR the whole time I was holding her hand when suddenly she coughed water and fainted. "Shane we have to take her to the hospital" he said picking her up bridal style when I got her

"Go get the keys to the car I'll take her there" I began to take her to the car and Brown and a very sleepy Nate came with him the whole drive there I noticed that her breathing was irregular and very pitchy. When we got there the doctors took her to surgery.

"Yes, um Mr. Grey are you aware of Miss. Light medical records"

"No I never knew that she was ill" my uncle said standing up

"It appears that this is not the first time that the girl has come here due to the fact of suicide attempt and has had three surgeries hear"

"Wait this was a suicide attempt"

"Yes last year she came hear for the same reason and when she was eleven she came due to gun bullet in her left arm"

"I run the camp she's in but her family never told me she was shoot"

"Wait, what, her grandmother and parents have passed she lives with the foster parents that where killed just yesterday"

"So the girl has no family that truly knows what has happen"

"All that we know is that she killed her father and her grandmother killed her-self when she found out that she killed her son-in-law" my eyes as well as Nate's shoot open when we heard the doctor say that she had killed her own father. I don't know why but my hold on the chocker went tighter that was in my hands.

"So she has no family" he said looking sad for May

"yes and her father's family wont take her back so she cant leave until the social services come and take her before taking her out and throwing her in the streets since she can work already" I could see my uncles eyes turning small with sudden news of Mays Family record.

"We can't let the Social services do that" said Nate

"We have no choice she doesn't have family and she's over age" I said sad thinking of my friend past. "It make sense this is why she wouldn't talk about her parents she killed them"

"It must be hard knowing that you did that"

"Maybe that's why she cares deeply about Jason because he made her feel like she was something other than the killer like all her family thinks"

"It also makes sense why she wouldn't smile and every time someone would complain of their parents she would just walk away"

"I always thought that people that killed was because they were sick and tired of their lives but now I think its that it's the opposite they want to take care of others but it destroys their minds" he said looking up "and sadly she wont be allowed to go back with us to her true home". I looked at him his words were true and from his heart Nate was too much of a loving person to be hurt like that.

"Maybe we can take care of her and she can go to therapy"

"Shane, I'm afraid that the doctor said that it was too late and May has fallen into a coma". Both of us looked at Brown I could tell that Nate had tears.

"No it's not true she wouldn't go into a coma" he yelled crying

"Nate you need to calm down" I said hugging him trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry boys but its true and we have to get back it five in the morning you don't have to teach class okay you need rest and on the weekends ill bring you to visit, Doc. Says that talking might help her wake up". He said as we went to the car and drove to camp I went straight to bed and passed out right away dreaming a dreamless sleep.

Nate's Pov.

I woke up at twelve hoping that May being in the hospital was but a dream. I got out and went to the bathroom and began to get ready. When I saw Caitlyn and she looked sadly at me I knew it was real.

"Nate I'm very sorry" she said

"I'm sorry Caitlyn I need some time to myself" I said heading to the favorite place to think of hers the forest. "You eyes were this color" I said holding a leaf. I went over to her favorite tree and say under it remembering all that we had been threw.

"_Nate, do you love someone" she said sitting down under that special tree_

"_um, no not that I think I love someone" I said sitting next to her_

"_why is it that when I'm with you guys I feel like if I belong in this world why am I able to love and think of a reason for my-self to live" she said looking down_

" _Maybe it cause deep down inside you truly want to be able to see the world and all those that can love you and you can love, to see how it is easy once you know what to do with it cause we only get one time to do it all. And I will hate to see you try to give that up May" I said smiling at her she looked at me shocked_

"_Come on you got to start living it at a time why not start now" I said as we ran into the lake. I knew that she didn't completely tell me about herself but when time came she would she was a hurt soul and was going to be fixed._

**THE END OF CHAPTER**

**sorry it took long-nashelly**


End file.
